The Stray Fox
by darknesswillforeverlast
Summary: Stray is an average 19 year old girl with the Silver 4 tailed fox inside her until she becomes a Nobody. Will any of these 14 members accept her? Zexionxoc rated M for safety. WILL BE UPDATED SOON!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story except for my OC's, Stray/Staryx and the 2 four-tailed foxes.  
The Stray Fox

Prologue

The growls and angered war cries of large beasts could be heard from more than 30 miles away as large, tails lashed out in uncontrollable motions and directions, creating harsh winds and craters as large as 8 miles in diameter. Trees were sent flying into mountains and hills at bone crushing speeds and the wind was sharp and needle-like, visibly cutting the air with a rough sting.

2 giant, dog-like beasts growled angrily at each other in the moon's light, locked in the heat of battle. These 2 beasts were the same and yet different. One was more muscular and larger than the other, appearing male and superior yet evil with its thick, pitch black fur and angered red eyes with black slitted pupils. The other was shorter and slenderer, appearing female and just as superior, but in a defensive position.

The female's appearances were more noticeable in the moonlight. Her fur was mainly silver, gradually turning white down both the front and hind legs as well as down to the ends of all four of her tails while her infuriated and persistent honeydew eyes with striped pupils clashed with the thick black outline around her eyes. Her black ears were flattened against the back of her head, her teeth, bared with an open mouth filled with sharp teeth as her lips curled above them, revealing her black gums.

The male snarled at her, his bottom canines overlapping his top incisors, putting them in front of the top canines as he advanced to an attack position with his left front leg in front of his right, his own four tails lashing out behind him. The hissing of the female was harsh and infuriated, her muscles tensing as she got into a defensive position as the male lunged forward, slamming all four of his tails on the ground behind him, lifting himself off the ground with his claws extended and bringing them down with 500 tons of blunt force.  
_

Okay. This is my first kingdom hearts fan fic so here is the prologue. All is explained in the first and second chapters, so if you're confused, don't worry, you're supposed to be. If you want to see the 2 foxes in this chapter, there will be links to them in my profile soon. 


	2. Ch1 One thousand years later

The Stray Fox

Chapter 1 One Thousand Years Later

Stray! Hurry up, you're going to be late! Tifa's voice sounded from downstairs as I hopped on one leg, trying to zip up my remaining boot and tying my mid shin long silver hair into a high pony.

I'm coming! I call as I run down the stairs, only for the stairwell to gain a sense of humor, trip me and send me tumbling into Cloud half way down the stairs and landing on top of him at the bottom. Sorry!

I quickly hopped onto my feet, sprinting full speed out of the door and slamming it shut behind me. I continued to run at full speed towards the J.A.N.O.V.A Monument, eventually sprinting on all fours across roof tops.

When the monument came into view, as well as 2 other people standing impatiently next to it, I jumped off the last roof, landing on all fours and still sprinting on them until I reached the 2 figures. I sat down normally before getting up.

Sorry I'm late, Reno. I overslept. I smiled innocently and rubbed the back of my head with my right hand. He smiled back.

Hey, it's alright. We all do it at some point in time. Reno patted my back between my shoulder blades, his emerald eyes giving me a reassuring look. So, How about we get this show on the road?

Rude looked bored to death. He was cleaning and re-cleaning his sunglasses until Reno tapped his shoulder, making him jump and drop his sunglasses, causing them to break on contact with the monument's base. Rude sighed and pulled out another pair of brand new sunglasses, putting them on carefully as to not damage them in any way. I leaned over to Reno's left ear.

How many of those does he have? I was curious due to the fact that he had randomly pulled out 6 pairs of the same kind of sunglasses since we became a trio, and I joined only yesterday.

I wonder about that myself. Reno replied, looking at Rude like he had grown 2 extra heads. Rude eventually cleared his throat, getting Reno's attention instantaneously Oh, sorry, Rude. The President wanted us to survey unknown activity 3 miles out from Midgar.

What do you mean by unknown? I asked, confused and lost. Unknown as in, unusual unknown or unknown as in dangerous, enemy threat unknown?

We don't know as of yet. Rude answered before Reno. All we know is that it came up at 0300, or 3 A.M this morning.

'Something unusual that's a definite early bird. That means that the worms they need are somewhere nearby.' I raised my right arm to the side of my head, bracing it with my left as I looked off to the right a bit. My eyes widen. 'The only thing anywhere near the location stated at that location is Midgar, and from what I heard, there was a patrol squad stationed there. That must mean...'

Hey, you OK? Reno's hand on my shoulder tore me out of my thoughts. I looked up to his emerald green eyes, a voice booming a command inside my head.

'Tell him, kit.' Heartless. They're looking for hearts and apparently they found the mother load. Midgar.

Reno looked like he had just gotten hit by a book. I thought-

Nope. I interrupted him before he could say anything more. I would suggest reporting this to the President ASAP, Reno.

'Good job, kit. You just saved yourself the deaths of your teammates' Reno huffed as Rude dragged him to the ShinRa building, leaving me by my lonesome.

As I turned around, I felt something was wrong. It was unusually quiet and open, giving me the sense of eeriness and sending shills up and down my spine as a wave of deja vu hit me like 5 tons of solid brick falling from maybe 250 feet.

'Not again.' I broke into a sprint on all fours from my stand still, stopping every few seconds to look around and see if anyone or anything was either moving or following me. 'This is taking too long!' I screamed inside my head, frustrated with the amount of time it was taking. The voice booming inside my head once more.

'Then use my eyes if you're so impatient. At this point, all you'll give me is a splitting headache and a bad temper.'

My eyes changed from an ice blue to a honeydew green within seconds, my pupils turning to slits and my gums turning black as my canines grew longer and sharper as well as my nails. My vision became sharper and allowed me to see through solids and outlined everything that was moving or alive with certain colors, which made me curious. I looked at myself, outlined in a thick but translucent and smoothed out aura that split evenly at my tail bone into 4 tails that looked like they belonged to a fox, each measuring to be 3 to 4 feet long and a foot and a half wide, moving on my command with great flexibility and power. I chuckled a bit and looked around.

'Nothing' I started in a full sprint on all fours once again, using both my new vision and my highly enhanced hearing to watch my surroundings. Something caught my attention outside of Seventh Heaven. It was small, but it gave off a sense of danger with it's dark aura. It disappeared immediately upon seeing me and I looked around for it from where I was standing.

I howled in excruciating pain as it jumped on my back, tightly gritting and baring my teeth and shutting my eyes as tightly as I could as I fell to the side, tossing myself randomly in agony until my energy was no more. The creature hopped off me, holding a bright, heart-shaped object in its tiny claws before it disappeared My vision and hearing started to blur, each breath getting harder to take with each second.

'Kit!' The voice was alarmed this time, worried immensely at my condition. 'Come on, kit! Stay awake!' My vision faded to back as I slipped into darkness, the voice disappearing quickly as I lose all feeling in my body. 'Stray!'

I wrote this during school and it took me 4 days to compete this chapter in my spiral. It may not look like it, but it was 2 pages front and back.

If you are still confused about the prologue, the next chapter explains almost everything.

NOTICE:  
I can not start the Chapter 3 until I know which Organization XIII member to pair with stray! If I don't get at least 1 review informing who you would prefer her with before 9/3/2010, this story is going to be a Xigbarxoc regardless of what your review says about this poll! Chapter 2: The Silver Four Tails is in the making and will be published shortly.

Thank you and don't forget to review! 


	3. Author's Notice

AUTHOR'S NOTICE!

unfortunately, I've been really busy with school, deviantart requests, script writing and I have been dealing with major writer's block on all my stories. This is calling for drastic measures.

I need ideas for the following exsisting fanfictions; Ties to an unknown world, the stray fox, Of Dawn and Dusk, and Chaos' Chaos.

I also need plot, and chapter ideas for the following future stories; Evening's Sunset and Morning's Willow, 2 Wings Gliding

If you need to see the pairings, they are listed in my profile.

IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS AND/OR PLOTS, FEEL FREE TO EMAIL ME AT .com. PLEASE LABLE THESE EMAILS AS "FANFICTION SUGGESTIONS" OR ANYTHING ELSE PRETAINING TO THIS NOTICE.  
Sincerly,  
Raika Azeraki 


End file.
